I'd Hate To Be You
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: When people find out what this story is about. Oneshot songfic. Jeff.OC.Matt


_**Why, hello there.**__**This is my very first attempt at a wrestling fic, one shot and a song fic all in one. I don't own Matt, Jeff, or the band I got the song from. The song is on my homepage on my playlist if you want to take a listen. R&R&F if you wanna be a jackass and not play nice. Hmm... I think that's all. Enjoy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_And we both go down together  
We'd stay there forever,  
Just try to get up  
And I'm sorry,  
This wasn't easy  
When I asked you, believe me  
And never let go_

She was standing in the kitchen with her back to everyone that was attending the gathering at Matt's. She was thoroughly enjoying the bowl of chips that were keeping her company at that moment. Her long brown hair was pulled over her left shoulder as she stood and snacked on the chips. Her mind was elsewhere, but she needed to snap out of it.

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" His voice asked as he touched her shoulder.

Her prayers were answered. Matt had come to her rescue. Sometimes it was hard to look him squarely in the face. It reminded her of Jeff in an odd way.

"Yeah. What's up Matty?" She asked as she wiped her hands clean of any chip residue. Matt, beer in hand, led her to the living room and sat her on the couch.

"How are you?"

She looked at him strangely. "I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm good. You know work and stuff." He told her with a small smile. She smiled back at him then leaned forward looking into the fireplace. It was cold this time of year in North Carolina.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Matt piped up again.

"So, how are things with you and Jeff?" He tried to be nonchalant. He took a swig of his beer.

She gave him a quick sideways glance.

"Jeff who?" She tried to play dumb, hoping Matt would get the hint. He didn't.

He smirked at her.

"Jeff. Jeffrey Nero Hardy. You know, my brother?"

She sat leaning forward, elbows on her thighs rubbing her hands together not saying anything.

"That bad?" Matt asked as he leaned forward a bit too.

She looked at him quickly, then back at the fireplace.

"It's not that." It was plain enough for her.

"Then what is it?" Matt asked her with a serious look.  
The door opened letting in a small draft. The fire flickered about. Matt got up to greet the newest edition to the party. She never looked over her shoulder to see who it was. She didn't need to. She already knew. Everyone was excited to see him.

Matt hugged Jeff after everyone else had greeted him.

"This is my kind of party bro." He was excited and enthusiastic about seeing his brother and friends. That was until he saw her. Matt was smiling at his brother's approval of the party when he realized where his younger brother was looking.

"What is she doing here?" Jeff asked looking at Matt.

"I invited her." Matt answered looking at him strangely.

"Why?"

"Because… She's our friend."

"She's YOUR friend. I can't believe you invited her."

"What's your problem? It's just Elijah."

"That's a problem in itself." Jeff responded as he walked anywhere that wasn't the living room area.

_Well I'm thinking of the worst things  
That I could say to you  
But a promise doesn't mean a thing, anymore  
And this never will be right with me  
And now you're trying desperately  
But I'm tongue tied and terrified of what I'll say_

Elijah didn't budge at the sound of Jeff's voice. She didn't flinch at the harshness of his words. She finally turned around and saw Matt standing there looking dumbfounded. She stood up and walked over to the eldest Hardy.

"I can leave."

"Why would you leave?" Matt asked as he looked at her. She still wouldn't look at him.

"He obviously doesn't want me here." She said jutting her thumb in the assumed direction Jeff went.

"It's not always all about him" Matt said trying to reassure her.

"Try telling him that." She finally looked up at him.

Matt rolled his warm brown eyes at her comment. He pushed some of her bangs out of her face.

"I don't wanna ruin the night. I'll just leave." She was still looking into his eyes.

Matt put his hand on her slender shoulder.

"No. You stay and enjoy the night with us. If Jeff has a problem with it, he can take it up with me."

Elijah smirked at him then. Matt pulled her into a hug. Neither of them saw Jeff come back in the room.

"Moving on to my brother? That's low even for you." Jeff said while they were still embracing each other.

Matt let go of Elijah slowly. Elijah looked at Jeff confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"It was just a hug." Matt added.

"It's never JUST anything with her." Jeff said coldly. Looking Elijah right in her light brown eyes.

" You need to relax." Matt took a step forward getting closer to Jeff. Jeff shoved him a little then went right back to Elijah.

"Get the hell out of here! No one wants you here. You ruin everything." His voice was full of anger and animosity. His eyes had gotten darker.

Elijah looked him straight in the eyes. Her own eyes were cold and empty.

"Fine." Was all she said. She walked to the front door, put her coat on and walked out the door.

_And then we both go down together  
We may stay there forever,  
I'll just try to get up  
And I'm sorry  
This wasn't easy,  
When I asked, you believed me  
You never let go,  
But I let go_

Matt pulled Jeff away from everyone. They were wondering what the hell had just happened and who had left in such a hurry.

"What the hell is your problem?" Matt asked through clenched teeth.

"She ruined my life; My ENTIRE life Matt."

"How did she do that?" He asked trying to keep his cool.

"She came back here. That's what she did." Jeff said childishly.

"To help you."

"To help me? Yeah right, more like to ruin my life."

"To help you get your life back on track." Matt said as he looked at Jeff. Jeff folded his arms and rolled his green eyes.

"Jeff?"

"What? There was nothing wrong with my life."

"The hell there wasn't." Matt said getting in his brother's face a bit.

"There wasn't. She came here to help me and she took away everything I loved."

"Everything?!" Matt was incredulous.

"Yes, the love of my life and the only other thing that kept me from losing my mind." Jeff said in a dreamlike state.

"You're losing it. You need to stop blaming Elijah and apologize. She's all you've got besides me and dad."

"I don't need her." Stubborn ass Jeff at his best.

"Who's been taking care of you while you were going through your withdraws? Cooking? Cleaning?" Matt asked in an angry whisper to his brother.

"As far as I'm concerned, no one has been there. Not the things I wanted there anyway."

"Bullshit Jeff. Elijah saved your life. Whether or not you like it, you owe her." Matt said before he walked away from his brother.

Jeff was standing where his brother left him. He was thinking about everything that had just gone down.

**Jeff's POV****  
Who the hell does my brother think he is? Siding with Elijah of all people. That girl ruined my life. I had the most amazing girlfriend. She supported me whenever I needed her to. She was always there for me. She loved me. No matter how crazy I got, she was always there; through the good time and bad…? She isn't here right now when shit isn't so good. I was addicted to pain pills and she never tried to stop me. Not even once. It was like she didn't care, but I love her. She loves me too. If that damned Elijah hadn't ruined things… What am I saying? I called Elijah myself. I could always count on her. She's my best friend. I didn't know where else to turn. I'm losing my mind and hurting my saving grace. I have to talk to her… Or something.**

Elijah was walking very slowly away from Matt's house. She caught a ride with Shannon on the way over, but she didn't even think to ask him to take her home. She'd rather walk in the cold of winter than have to talk to anyone about what just went on in the house.

**Elijah's POV****  
Who the hell does he think he is? I work my fingers to the bone to help him get back on his feet. I got rid of the evil poisons that were threatening to take over and destroy his life. It was me. Not his tramp girlfriend. I put the pills down the garbage disposal. I threw her out of his house. I put up with his mood swings and held him tight when he was having an episode while he was going through his withdrawls.  
And he treats me like this? What the hell am I thinking?**

_I could only sing you sad songs  
And you could sing along,  
And you could see the melody  
That's been calling out your wrongs  
And this never will be right with me  
And now you're trying desperately,  
But I'm tongue tied and terrified of what I'll say  
But I never told you everything  
I'm losing hope and fading dreams,  
And every single memory along the way_

Jeff walked out side in search of Elijah. He saw her walking very slowly in distance. He decided to follow her. He jogged to catch up to her. Elijah heard the rapidly approaching footsteps. She looked over her shoulder to see none other than Jeff Hardy. She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Elijah?" He said her name as a question.

She whipped around to look at Jeff.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"Can we talk?" He asked stepping closer.

"Oh, now you wanna talk?"

"I do actually."

"Well, say what you have to say. I have an apartment I'd like to get to so I can get some rest."

He stepped closer to her, but this time she took a step back.

"I just wanted to apologize for the asshole I've been being to you lately. I was thinking about everything that's happened and I realized what a real bastard I've been to you. I really am sorry." He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"That's great Jeff. Is you conscious clear now?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her confused.

"I'm talking about you. Did you really think that would make it all better?"  
"A little bit."

"That's fan-fuckin'-tastic. When you really find out what the problem is between us, you come and find me. Until then, don't talk to me. You're good at that." She looked him straight in the eyes before she turned and walked away. Jeff ran his hands up his face and into his hair which was strangely only one color, black. He headed back into the house.  
Matt saw him come back in the house and the blank look on his face.

"Where were you?" Matt asked as his handed Jeff a beer.

"I went to find Elijah." He took a swig of his beer.

"Any luck?"

"Yeah. Tons." He took another swig of his beer.

"How did it go?" Matt was generally curious. Jeff and Elijah we're best friends at one time. Matt knew Elijah loved his brother. She had even admitted it to Jeff, but nothing ever came of it. Elijah had moved away. Matt and Jeff travelled all the time at one point. Elijah and Jeff grew apart. Then one night Jeff had a breakdown. His "girlfriend" nowhere to be found, Matt was out of town as was his dad. He didn't even think about the number he had called and to his surprise she answered the phone. She was on the next flight out. She wasn't holding on to the possibility of being with Jeff anymore, but she did love him unconditionally. Even if the feelings weren't returned. Matt could never figure out why Jeff deserved a girl like Elijah, or how he even got a girl like Elijah for that matter. Jeff doesn't know how good he's got it. Matt knew he could cross that line, but he never would. He might play a prick on TV sometimes, but he's not. He'd never want to hurt his brother or his potential dream girl like that. His brother was such an idiot sometimes though. Maybe this will set Jeff straight.

"She left."

"She left? What do you mean she left?" Matt's eyes got big with surprise.

"I mean, I apologized, she told me off and she left." Jeff walked away from Matt and into the kitchen for another beer.

"And you just let her?"

"Yeah. What was I suppose to do?" Jeff finally looked at his brother.

"Anything Jeff. Anything at all would've done the trick." Matt said as he put his beer down on the counter.

"Well, she told me not to talk to her so…"

"So fuckin' what?! It's freezing out there and it's dark and she didn't drive here. What the hell were you thinking?" Matt asked as he started backing away from his brother before he went to the door to get his jacket.

Jeff stood there staring at the refrigerator.

"I wasn't." He whispered to himself since no one was around. He walked away from the kitchen and went to sit on the couch. In the same spot Elijah had been sitting earlier.

_And then we both go down together  
We may stay there forever,  
I'll just try to get up  
And I'm sorry  
This wasn't easy,  
When I asked, you believed me  
You never let go,  
But I let go_

Matt jumped in his corvette and drove until he saw Elijah walking alongside the road. She turned to see the headlights of a slowing car. The car pulled up next to her. The passenger side window down and a baseball cap clad head leaning over. At first she didn't move towards the car.

"Elijah! Get your ass in this car right now!" She leaned down looked in the car to see Matt. She moved to open the door and got in. Matt glanced over at her. He expected to see her eyes red and puffy, but they weren't. Her nose was a red and her cheeks were pink from being out in the cold.

"What were you thinking?" Matt asked while he looked away from her. She looked at her glove clad hands in her lap.

"I wasn't."

"I get that Jeff has hurt you more times than I care to count, but lord knows what would've happened to you out here." He glanced at her then. She was looking straight ahead.

"Nice to know at least one person cares." She laid her head back on the headrest.

The rest of the ride to her apartment was quiet. No music or talking between them.

**Matt's POV****  
I should really be concentrating on driving, but I can't help but feel like I need to comfort her. It's completely out of line for me to even be thinking like this. It's completely selfish and yet, somehow I don't care. I've been sitting back for years watching this happen over and over again. I need to say something. Do something.**

_And we both go down together  
And stay there forever,  
Just try to get up_

Matt parked his corvette outside of Elijah's building. He killed the engine then looked at her.

"I'm sorry about tonight. It was chaotic and I didn't think he'd react like that when he saw you." He had turned to fully look at her. Her bangs were hiding her face from him.

"It's not a big deal Matt. I'm use to it." She offered him a crooked grin.

"You don't deserve that Eli." He pushed her bangs behind her ear. She took a quick glance at Matt. There was something in his eyes she had never seen before. She stayed quiet though.

"I'll walk you up." He said as he got out of the car. She opened her own door and got out. Matt locked the car and they headed up the stairs. Elijah pulled out her keys and gave Matt a small smile. She unlocked the door and headed in.

"Elijah." He reached out and touched her arm. She turned around to have Matt's lips meet hers. She didn't pull away immediately much to Matt's surprise. She kissed him back. He held her face in his hand. She had her smaller hand on his wrist, but she broke the kiss. She kept her eyes closed as Matt rested his forehead on hers. He pulled away from her. She opened her eyes and saw him backing away, heading towards the stairs. She stepped inside her apartment, closed the door and locked it. She leaned against the door. She had just kissed Matt. It took him long enough. She realized a long time ago things with her and Jeff weren't going beyond friendship. When things got rough it was always Matt there to pick up the pieces. Whenever she cried, Matt wiped away her tears. Whenever she needed a place to crash Matt would always offer up his bed to let her sleep in. Whenever she needed a hug, he was the first one to give her one. Whenever she needed to vent, Matt always let her abuse his ears. She always thought it would be Jeff she ended up with. Now she wanted that to be Matt. She pushed off of her door to go get ready for bed.

Matt got in the car and drove back to his house. He finally got the courage to go for it. He couldn't stop thinking about the way it felt, but his conscious was winning the battle. He wanted to show her what it should be like, but he couldn't. Not without causing a rift between him and his brother. He could have her. But he wasn't willing to risk his or Elijah's relationship with Jeff. He got back to his house and continued the party in a sullen mood. He had just let go of the girl he thought could be his future wife. He couldn't wait for the party to be over.

_And then we both go down together  
We may stay there forever,  
I'll just try to get up  
And I'm sorry,  
This wasn't easy  
When I asked, you believed me  
You never let go,  
But I let go_

_

* * *

**Lyrics provided by: Mayday Parade - "I'd Hate To Be You When People Find Out What This Song is About"**_


End file.
